


Technology

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [8]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, otp birthday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sean's 40th birthday, even though Elijah is away on location, modern technology allows them to celebrate together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sean Astin's 40th birthday, February 25, 2011

Sean glanced at the tin of cookies on the kitchen counter. Elijah’s Gram had sent them for his birthday the way she had for her grandson’s. He’d sampled one so when he called to thank her for them he could be truthful about how delicious they were, but he knew if he gave in to temptation and went back for more, he’d soon find himself looking like Sam Gamgee again. Luckily, there was no chance her cookies would go to waste. When Elijah returned from his location shoot, he would devour them the way he had the batch he’d received on his own birthday.

He knew being upset about having to spend his birthday alone was pretty immature for a man turning forty. Now that they were a couple, it wasn’t plausible that he and Elijah would be able to spend their birthdays together every year, not when work regularly took them to different states or different countries. It was the nature of their business and would most likely always be that way for them.

For a moment he imagined what it would be like if they both had _normal_ jobs, ones that would allow them to work regular hours and have them home for dinner every night. He quickly dismissed the idea, knowing how much he would have lost if he’d followed a different career path. If he and Elijah hadn’t been actors, if they had been in any other profession, they would never have met, and Sean couldn’t imagine his life without him. Realizing how lucky he was made Sean feel ashamed for feeling sorry for himself. So he’d have to spend his birthday alone. Not a big sacrifice. Compared to finding the love of his life, it was a small price to pay. Still, his birthday wouldn’t be the same without Elijah there to celebrate with him.

His iPhone4 signaling an incoming call interrupted his thoughts, and seeing the caller's name on the screen immediately brought a smile to his lips. “Hey Lij.”

“How you doing, Seanie?” Before Sean could reply, the Face Time invitation popped up on his screen and he pushed the button to accept. Elijah’s face filled the screen. “Happy Birthday, Irish!”

“Thanks, babe. I wasn’t sure I’d hear from you today.”

Elijah snorted. “Like I’d miss your birthday.” He voice turned serious. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t be there in person. I thought I’d be home by now, but the director decided he wanted some retakes so I’m still here, calling from the make-up trailer.”

“Can’t be helped,” Sean said stoically. “But this is the next best thing.”

Elijah pursed his lips. “Modern technology is great, but I think I liked it better when I called and couldn’t see you.”

“You don’t want to see me?” Sean asked, slightly taken aback.

“Of course I do, dummy,” Elijah chided him, “but it’s not as much fun as it was when I couldn’t.”

Sean thought this was turning into the most bizarre conversation they’d ever had. “Sorry, I’m not following.”

Elijah sighed. “Remember when we just had plain cell phones and land lines and I’d call and ask you what you were wearing? You’d tell me you were naked, and even though I knew you were lying, I could imagine you really were. Can’t very well do that now that I can see you when we’re talking.”

Sean smiled at the memory of those phone calls, and an idea began to formulate. He blamed Elijah, who had obviously become a very bad influence on him. “Are you alone in the trailer?” Sean questioned.

“Yeah, why?” Elijah asked, understandably confused by the question.

“Then lock the door,” Sean instructed.

“Lock the door?” Elijah repeated. “What for?”

“Just do it.”

“Fine.”

When Elijah’s face disappeared, Sean turned and walked toward the bedroom. Never in his life had he done something like this, but it was his birthday after all, and for all intents and purposes, he was alone with the man he loved, so why the hell not?

“Okay, the door’s locked,” Elijah reported, sounding petulant. “So what’s going on?”

“You’ll see,” Sean told him, and didn't say another word until he’d reached their bedroom. “Okay. Now ask me what I’m wearing.”

Elijah rolled his eyes. “What’s the point?” he asked. “I’ve already seen you, so if you say you’re naked I’ll know you’re lying.”

Sean grinned. “Ask me anyway.”

“Why?”

“Because at the moment, I’m standing in our bedroom, and in a few minutes, when I tell you I’m naked, it won’t be a lie.”

All traces of petulance gone, Elijah giggled. “I’ll never complain about modern technology again,” he said. "Now instead of just imagining you naked, I get to see it for real!"

"I'd say the bar for phone sex has definitely been raised," Sean deadpanned, and put the phone down on the bed.

"No, don't put the phone down," Elijah objected. "Prop it up so I can watch you getting out of your clothes. And make sure you stand it up vertically so I don't miss any part of the show.”

Sean pulled their pillows into the middle of the bed and propped the phone up, as requested, so it was standing vertically against them. Then standing in front of it, he began to undress, moving in time to the music that had suddenly begun playing in his head. He grinned as he recognized the most appropriate tune. It was David Rose's _The Stripper_.

  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


  


  
  



End file.
